Psychic Vampire
A Psychic Vampire is a type of Otherkin that does not feed on blood, but on the life force of others. Just being around one can drain you of energy; if a person loses too much energy, they can get sick and display symptoms of fatigue, dizziness, or general weakness. Psi-vamps crave others' energy just as a sanguinarian craves blood. Psychic Vampires are known by two general names: Energy Vampires, or Psychic Vampires, while they do branch off into sub-categories depending on the type of energy the particular vampire consumes, first, understanding the methodologies and means for energy consumption are essential. Energy: Types and Methods of Feeding There are primarily five different types of energy on which a particular vampire feeds: Psychic, Elemental, Emotional, Sexual, and Pranic. Psychic Energy and Pranic Energy are essentially interchangeable, although, Pranic Vampire is often the more correct term to utulize when regarding these particular vampires; it is safe to say, however, that Psychic Vampire is the more readily recognized term. While one could argue that all energy is the same in regards to Vampires, that just isn't so. Generally, depending on the vampire, they will find which energy sustains them best. Psychic or Pranic Vampires Psychic or Pranic Vampires are the most commonly known type of vampire. They primarily feed on human energy, or, Prana which is a term originating from Sanskrit meaning breath, or life-giving force. It is also believed that Psychic Vampires feed from the aura of a person, or their chakras. While this is true in some cases, there are different types of energy upon which Psychic Vampires feed. While a Psychic vampire can be a human that seems inable to maintain its own lifeforce, and therefore unwillingly or deliberately draws the lifeforce they need to survive from others they encounter, a Soul Eater is much different while being almost identical, actually. By definition, a Soul Eater is an otherworldly creature created by what's named only as the First House, and the Ancients that dwelled within. They were created as a mode of warfare; Think about it. Something that can steal your enemies' energy, draining them to the point where they are unable to fight back, eventually killing them off, without you having to lift a finger. Find it appealing? They did. Soul Eater's have their own lifeforce, which is sustained just barely on its own, giving them energy enough to live, and that's about it. They aren't forced to take the lifeforce of others; though it's beneficial for them to do so. And in taking from other's energy; the stronger the victim, the stronger the energy, the stronger the Soul Eater becomes. There have been known Psychic Vampires of the Soul Eater kind to have power rivaling that of the Mastering Ancients, though power on that level would have to be phenomonal, at very least! Soul Eaters also have a special aura about them. You know what an aura is; that energy field around the body that is said to reveal the secrets and hidden strength inside us all. Their aura is just one of their Soul Eater attributes; it's like a magnet for other aura's. It pulls them in, taking and feeding off of whisps of the very core of whoever comes close, all without the Soul Eater consciously doing a thing. In otherwords; it's automatic. Built in, if you will; a nice touch, also. All this happens without the victim knowing it happens unless the Soul Eater ramps up the intake. For the Victim, it's exactly like losing blood. A few dribbles here and there is hardly noticeable. Stick the needle in and watch the blood start draining out swiftly though, and you'll feel effects. It's the same thing here, only energy wise. Soul Eaters are known to be both male and female, and some don't even have a gender at all; remember, they're creatures, not human like us. They were created; of course they can be created without a gender, just like robots and other weapons. They're also simple minded things, save for the rare one or two. One track minds, tunnel vision, so to speak. Once they get a good meal in them, ( Energy, of course; no Soul Eater unattached to a human vessel has been known to take in human food ) they're constantly on the look out for their next Energy Source. They never stop feeding unless destroyed completely. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Psionics Category:Otherkin Category:Vampires